They did WHAT!
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Austin & Ally attend Trish's house party together and a whole bunch of crazy shit happens. Dez getting drunk and Austin & Ally having sex.


**ALLY:**

Tonight is so lit. My best friend Trish De La Rosa said her parents are letting her throw a party, as long as no one got arrested, as long as they got no complaints from the neighbors and as long they don't come home to smell alcohol or marijuana or find anyone wasted on the floor. She invited pretty much the whole Marino High student body and if you're asking, it's one of those parties where no adults are present. Her younger brother JJ is sleeping over at his friend's house, her dad is at a retreat for the weekend and her mom is at the bingo center with her abuela (Trish's abuela isn't that old, but she speaks very little english and needs someone to translate for her).

I just finished straightening my hair and I look at myself in the mirror. I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my skinny jeans and I pick it out. It's my boyfriend, Austin Moon. I answer and put on a Marilyn Munroe voice.

"Hey, Austy."

Austin laughs.

"You're adorable. I'm in your driveway."

"Yay! Can't wait to see you!"

"Me either. Now get your ass in my car so I can see your beautiful face!"

I giggle and say once again in my exaggerated Marilyn Munroe voice,

"I most certainly will, Christian Grey."

I grab my purse and I yell,

"Dad! I'm going to Trish's party!"

"OK! Have fun sweetie! And don't get drunk or pregnant!"

"Yes, Dad."

I walk out and lock the door behind me where I see Austin's car in my driveway. I climb in and he whispers,

"Look at you, my sexy queen."

I giggle.

"Austin, stop! You're making me blush!"

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to make my queen blush."

We kiss again. I put my hand through Austin's thick blonde hair.

"So glad you got a haircut."

"Me too. Because a certain someone (he was narrowing his eyes at me) was on my ass about it."

"If it's your job to make me blush, it's my job to love you and be a bitch to you at the same time."

"You _are_ a bitch sometimes, but it's why I love you."

I kiss his cheek.

"Shall we?"

He asks me, mocking a british accent.

"We shall,"

I say, mocking the same accent.

He turns on his car and it takes about five minutes to drive to Trish's house. I unbuckle the seat belt and I'm about to climb out of the car when Austin says,

"No, Ally."

I close the door and he says,

"Climb into my lap and put your arms around my neck."

I climb into his lap and cling to his neck and he picks me up like a bride.

"Close the door with your foot."

I kick the door shut and Austin grips me and I kiss him on the lips and he rings the doorbell. Trish answers the door in a cheetah print bustier and her black hair is done in sexy curls.

"Wow, interesting choice of entrance,"

she scoffs.

"Can you blame me? I love her!"

Austin says. That was true, Austin and I did really love each other. I was the lock screen and background picture on his phone and he had a picture of me in his wallet. My background picture was of us on our anniversary and we had coordinating Disney sweatshirts and we were at Starbucks and my lock screen ws a picture of him after he had gotten his new haircut at Supercuts. I whisper,

"Kiss me, baby,"

and Austin pecks me on the cheek. Trish pulls her bustier over her gaping cleavage and Austin carries me inside and he puts me down as he goes to find Jace Dillon, Trish's boyfriend and his childhood friend, Dez Wade and several other boys. Dez is a complete dipshit but we love him anyway. I hang out with Trish, and some more of our girls including Carrie Lainfield, her sister Piper, Dez's sister Didi Wade, Cassidy Toscano and Kira Starr.

Kira asks,

"So how'd you get your parents to let you throw a party like this?"

Trish laughs.

"I asked can I have a party and they said as long as no one got wasted, arrested and as long as the house didn't smell like pot and alcohol, it was perfectly fine with them."

Cassidy looks at her.

"The party's fuckin lit, Trish!"

She smiles.

"Thanks. I try."

Jace goes over to Trish and he says,

"Hey, babe."

Trish turns to him and

"Jacey!"

They kiss.

"You got a towel?"

My latina friend rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Dez is drunk?"

"On the nose."

I turn to find Dez laying on the sofa in his boxers and he's sweating like crazy.

"You cookin' cum, grandma? Wait, what the fuck? No eats cum except Donald Trump!"

I ask,

"Dez? You OK?"

The redheaded dipshit says,

"Yeah, grandma. I'm fine."

"I'm Ally. I'm not your grandma."

"You're cranky, old lady. OW sweet gentle fuck who's fucking my head?"

I said,

"Dez, no one's humping you. I think you just had too much to drink."

My boyfriend comes over with a towel and Jace comes over with a salad bowl.

"Here, puke in this, Dez. And don't drink again."

Austin smiles at me seductively.

"Hey, sexy thang."

I say,

"Hi, baby."

We start kissing and Austin says,

"I got a plan for us."

"Whatever might that be?"

I drag him downstairs to the in-law suite where Trish's grandma slept. Austin grins at me and pulls a condom from the pocket of his jeans.

"You didn't!"

I smile.

"Wait, Austin? Are you drunk right now?"

"No, I haven't had anything to drink. I swear. Besides, I drove here. I'd get my ass in jail and I'd drop the soap!"

I said,

"Well, sex sounds like a great idea."

We continue to make out and we undress, layer after layer, until we are both completely naked and he climbs up on top of me and I orgasm.

"You're an awesome kisser and you're even better with sex."

"There's no one I'd rather do than you."

I orgasm more as he goes faster, stronger and harder.

"I'm not a virgin anymore. It feels weird… I like it."

"I like sex with you."

I orgasm and we hear footsteps and the door flies open. Trish opens the door and screams as if she is about to be murdered by someone and we scream at the same pitch.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Austin and I look at each other and then back at our latina friend and we say in unison,

"Nothing!"

Trish smiles sarcastically.

"Unless nothing (she does airquotes with her fingers) means getting naked and making orgasm sounds, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't doing nothing."

She does airquotes with her fingers again.

"It's our first time, Trish!"

Austin says,

"Yeah! We're not virgins and we like it!"

Trish says,

"Please tell me at least one of you has a condom on."

Austin says,

"That would be me."

Our latina friend says,

"OK. Austin, don't get any cum on my abuela's bed! If that happens, she'll be sharing a prison cell with my cousin Luis."

Trish leaves her grandma's room and we continue making out. I'm not a virgin anymore and it feels great.

 **So what did you guys think of the story? If you like the story, remember to favorite, follow and review! Kisses, love, hugs and peace!**


End file.
